Life Without You
by TheDragonmotherKhaleesi
Summary: Life without him seem impossible now, he had become part of her life. And she part of his. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's short but this is only the beginning. It's also a little rushed but I have so much in store for these two. Inspired by a video on YouTube called Daenerys/ Eomer -Life without you by MissLalwen. Be sure to check it out because it's unbelievible! I'm not basing this all off the video, there are things I am going to change, not giving away spoilers -shifty eyes- but he is going to help her get the throne. That's all I'm going to say.**  
**Anyway, please enjoy and if you like it give it a Kudos/Like and a Comment/Review!**

_"He's one of the finest kings alive...And you will be his queen." _

* * *

There comes a time in every human's life where they are forced to make a decision that goes against what their heart wants. It could be getting married to someone they have no feelings for. Or even going out in the midst of war and fighting, even if they don't know if they are coming back or not. Sometimes their decision is good, and they end up falling in love with the person they are arranged to marry. And sometimes their decision means they won't see the light of day.

For the young Targaryen, she was forced into a marriage that would allow them the Iron Throne. More so her brother who now had entered the room, and forced her attention to the dress he had carried in. She laid her hand on the silk and looked up to him, seeing their father behind his face. The mad king. A spitting image of last Targaryen king. When his hands traced her body she couldn't help but stop the shiver of embarrassment that wanted desperately to run down her spine.

"I need you to be perfect today." Vienerys said looking up to her. She met his gaze with her own, a small frown on her face. "Can you do that for me?" He asked her. "You don't want to wake the dragon do you?" He asked her when she said nothing. She shook her head and he smiled lightly. He moved from the room and stopped at the doorway, turning to look at her. "When they write the history of my rein dear sister, they will say it began today." He said before leaving the room. Leaving her to bath and get ready for the wedding she was not looking forward to. Stepping into the smoldering water she looked over Pathos.

When the time came for her to meet her furture husband she couldn't stop her hands from fidgiting. She looked to her brother and then a nearby servant before looking ahead again. She sighed lightly when her brother sighed lightly, annoyed about being forced to wait.

"Where is he?" He asked Illyrio who looked to Vienerys with a small smile.

"You forget the king lives in foreign lands." Illyrio said looking ahead once more. When the sound of distant horses riding into the city came closer and closer the Daenerys couldn't help the small gasp that left her lips. This was it. When her brother would hand her over to another man. One that has been rumored to have fought in a greater war than the one she was in. When they rode into the city she frowned lightly. Their armor was not of this part of the world. Almost like from another time. Distinguished yet showed every scar from the great battle. When Illyrio approached them they moved back, almost ready to attack.

"The one of the black horse." Vienerys said pulling Daenerys into his side. She looked to the man on the black horse and nodded slowly. "He's one of the finest kings in the world." He said a smile on his face. "And you are to be his queen." She frowned lightly. She was a prize. Always a prize to be won, nothing more. When the man rose from his horse and approached them. Passing right by Illyrio looking only to Daenerys.

"Daenerys." Illyrio said walking up behind the famous king and warrior. "May I introduce King Éomer. Son of Éomund, and King of Rohan." He said as the man removed his helmet, showing off the beautiful features beneath. From the blond hair that hung over his shoulders, to the beard that covered his face and to the hazel eyes that looked down to her. He bowed slowly as she approached slowly. She was almost shocked at the man her brother had chosen to give her to.

"Tis a pleasure my lord." She bowed back, her voice quiet, almost shy. He smiled lightly and looked to her standing straight once more. She tried but failed to hide her own smile, looking down to hide it as it rose to her cheeks.

"The pleasure." He said taking her hand in his, placing the top to his lips, before letting it fall again. "Is all mind, Milady."

There comes a time in every human's life where they are forced to make a decision that goes against what their heart wants. And this time the young Targayren couldn't help but feel, this was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2! Still getting used to writing here so forgive me if things seem odd or what not. Again I don't own the storyline, that goes to MissLalween on YouTube. The characters aren't mine either, though I do wish I own Eomer because let's face it, Karl Urban in hoooooooooooot! Anyway if your enjoying things so far then let me know with a Kudos or a comment! Any feedback is appreciated!**

* * *

_"Lead the way My lord."_

There had never been a more awkward moment than sitting with her brother and a foreign King at the table. She had offered lunch to her soon to be husband and his men, knowing the trip was not easy, which he respectfully accepted. Now sitting in the room with her brother at the head of the table, Illyrio to her left and Éomer to her right. Vaenerys yelling about the wedding waiting until they returned to his home. But she couldn't help the smile that rose to her face.

"I don't see why this must wait until your return to Rohan!" Vaenerys growled and slammed down his fork, glaring to the king with purple eyes. She looked down to her plate of food, holding her tongue for a moment before clearing her throat to hide the laugh that wanted to fly free from her lips.

"You have different laws in these lands." Éomer said, his voice stern and slightly irritated. "We do not wed at a snap of someone's fingers." He said taking a bite from his plate. Vaenerys snarled lightly and looked to Daenerys for a moment. Seeing the smile on her face. "If that is the kingdom you wish to rule over then I am sorry for the people under you." At the way he said that, Daenerys laughed lightly.

"Perhaps you should learn something from his Vaenerys." She said looking to the glaring man at the head of the table. "He seems to know what its like to rule. Don't want you ending up like the man king now do we?" She asked as she looked away, taking a bite from her plate. Her older brother rose quickly and took a deep breath in through his nose. And with another snarl he had left the room, soon followed by Illyrio who gave the young Targaryen a glare.

"He is a very self centered man." Éomer said looking to the door. "I am sorry you must deal with man like him." Daenerys sighed lightly and looked to the door as well. Shaking her head she looked down, avoiding the eyes that looked down upon her.

"He's just like our father." She said. "Mad for power and greed."

"A man like him is not meant to rule." Éomer said taking up his fork and taking another bite of her meat. "And they call him the dragon." A laugh came from the mans lips. She laughed lightly and looked up to him out of the corner of her eye. He caught her gaze and winked before taking another bite. She blushed lightly and cleared her throat, going over and over in her head for something to say.

"You said your kingdom has different laws." She said and earned a nod. "These laws allow arranged marriages with others from a different land?" She asked semi curious to what made him decide to take her brothers offer.

"At one time yes but the laws have changed." He said looking to her. "With a new king things changed. I did took your brothers offer because he has information I need." He said. She frowned lightly, a sinking feeling in her stomach. "However, now that I see the way he is, I'm glad I did. Because you do not deserve the things he does to you." That made her smile. He looked to the door and stood slowly when one of his riders entered the room.

"My lord, we must be going if we are to reach the shore by morning." He nodded and offered his hand, helping her stand with a smile on his face. The other rider of Rohan left the room and they followed. Passing by Illyrio who bid them farewell. Stopping not far from the entrance from the city. Éomer whistled loudly, waving his hand. She frowned lightly and rose an eyebrow before spotting the white horse make it's way towards them. He took the reigns in his hand and offered them to her. A small smile on his face.

"He's beautiful." She said brushing her hand against the neck of the stallion before her. He nodded slowly and helped her onto the horse before rising onto his own. Pulling on the reigns he pointed them towards the north. Looking behind her she spotted her brother waiting not far behind them, and she secretly wished he'd stay behind.

"Are you ready milady?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Lead the way My lord." She smiled and with that, they were headed north. Towards lands unknown to her and soon, she would be a queen. And the thought alone left a smile on her face.


End file.
